1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head for use with a magnetic read/write apparatus such as a magnetic disc apparatus and a magnetic tape apparatus, and to the method of manufacturing such a thin-film magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recording schemes for a magnetic read/write apparatus include a longitudinal magnetic recording scheme which employs the direction of signal magnetization along the surface of the recording medium (or in the longitudinal direction) and a vertical magnetic recording scheme which employs the direction of signal magnetization perpendicular to the surface of the recording medium. When compared with the longitudinal magnetic recording scheme, the vertical magnetic recording scheme is said to be less affected by the thermal fluctuation of a recording medium and therefore possible to implement a higher linear recording density.
In general, the thin-film magnetic head that employs the longitudinal magnetic recording scheme comprises: a medium facing surface (or air bearing surface) that faces toward a recording medium; a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer magnetically coupled to each other and including magnetic pole portions that are opposed to each other and placed in regions of the magnetic layers on a side of the medium facing surface, with a gap layer provided between the pole portions; and a thin-film coil at least a part of which is placed between the first and second magnetic layers and insulated from the first and second magnetic layers.
On the other hand, examples of the thin-film magnetic head that employs the vertical magnetic recording scheme include a ring head having the same structure as that of the thin-film magnetic head that employs the longitudinal magnetic recording scheme, and a single magnetic pole head for applying a magnetic field in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the recording medium with one main magnetic pole. Generally, for the single magnetic pole head, used as a recording medium is a two-layer medium that has a soft magnetic layer and a magnetic recording layer stacked on a substrate.
For thin-film magnetic heads, it is desired that the track width should be reduced so as to increase track density. For the purpose of achieving reduction in the track width without reducing the intensity of a magnetic field to be applied to the recording medium, various thin-film magnetic heads have been proposed, in which the magnetic layer including the magnetic pole portion is divided into a magnetic pole portion and a yoke portion that is magnetically connected to the magnetic pole portion, the magnetic pole portion having a saturated magnetic flux density higher than that of the yoke portion.
Examples of the thin-film magnetic head having the structure in which the magnetic layer including the magnetic pole portion is divided into the magnetic pole portion and the yoke portion as mentioned above are disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) Nos. 2000-57522, 2000-67413, and Heisei 11-102506.
Any one of the thin-film magnetic heads disclosed in the aforementioned publications comprises the first and second magnetic layers. The second magnetic layer is disposed on the leading side in the traveling direction of the recording medium (or on the air-outflow-end side of a slider including the thin-film magnetic head), and is divided into the magnetic pole portion and the yoke portion.
In addition, in any one of the thin-film magnetic heads disclosed in the aforementioned publications, the yoke portion is arranged so as to detour around a coil in a region extending from a portion where the first and second magnetic layers are magnetically connected to each other to the magnetic pole portion.
In the thin-film magnetic head disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 2000-57522, the second magnetic layer has a main magnetic film and an auxiliary magnetic film. In this head, the magnetic pole portion is composed of a part of the main magnetic film located on a side of the medium facing surface, while the yoke portion is composed of the other part of the main magnetic film and the auxiliary magnetic film.
In the thin-film magnetic head disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 2000-67413, the second magnetic layer has a pole portion layer including the magnetic pole portion, and a yoke portion layer including the yoke portion. The pole portion layer is magnetically connected to the yoke portion layer at the rear end surface (opposite to the medium facing surface), at the side surfaces (perpendicular to the medium facing surface and a surface of the gap portion), and at the top surface (opposite to the gap portion).
In the thin-film magnetic head disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) No. Heisei 11-102506, the second magnetic layer has a pole portion layer including the magnetic pole portion, and a yoke portion layer including the yoke portion. The pole portion layer is magnetically connected to the yoke portion layer at the side surfaces and at the top surface.
On the other hand, for the thin-film magnetic head employing the vertical magnetic recording scheme, an example of the structure of a single magnetic pole head is shown in FIG. 2 of “Nikkei Electronics, Sep. 25, 2000 Issue (No. 779), p. 206”. This head has a single-layered magnetic layer including the main magnetic pole.
For example, to realize a magnetic read/write apparatus having an areal recording density of 60 G bits/inch2 or greater, the vertical magnetic recording scheme is expected to be employable. However, such a thin-film magnetic head has not been realized that is suitable for the vertical magnetic recording scheme and has characteristics capable of realizing a magnetic read/write apparatus having an areal recording density of 60 G bits/inch2 or greater. This is because of problems as discussed below that are present in the prior-art thin-film magnetic heads.
First, any one of the thin-film magnetic heads disclosed in the aforementioned publications is intended structurally for the longitudinal magnetic recording scheme and not suitable for the vertical magnetic recording scheme. More specifically, any one of the thin-film magnetic heads disclosed in the aforementioned publications has a thin gap portion and a short throat height, and the yoke portion is arranged to detour around the coil. This structure raises a problem that the magnetic pole portion develops a reduced magnetic field that is perpendicular to the surface of the recording medium. Furthermore, any one of the thin-film magnetic heads disclosed in the aforementioned publications is vulnerable to curving at the edge opposite to the gap portion of the magnetic pole portion, due to the etching for patterning the magnetic pole portion of the second magnetic layer or the steps subsequent to the formation of the magnetic pole portion. This raises a problem that a distortion occurs in the shape of the bit pattern of the recording medium, which makes it difficult to increase the linear recording density. Furthermore, any one of the thin-film magnetic heads disclosed in the aforementioned publications has a structure in which the yoke portion is arranged so as to detour around the coil, which raises a problem of having a long magnetic path, and this in turn causes a deterioration of the high-frequency characteristics.
On the other hand, in the thin-film magnetic head disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) No. Heisei 11-102506, the pole portion layer is magnetically connected to the yoke portion layer only at the side surfaces and the top surface. This structure causes the head to have a small area of the connecting portion where the pole portion layer and the yoke portion layer are magnetically connected to each other. Accordingly, this raises a problem that the magnetic flux is saturated at the connecting portion, thereby causing the magnetic pole portion to generate a reduced magnetic field in the medium facing surface.
On the other hand, in the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 2 of “Nikkei Electronics, Sep. 25, 2000 Issue (No. 779), p. 206”, the magnetic layer including the main magnetic pole is made up of a single layer. In this head, in order to reduce the thickness of the magnetic layer in the medium facing surface, the entire magnetic layer is made thin. Accordingly, this raises a problem that the magnetic flux tends to be saturated halfway through the magnetic layer and therefore the main magnetic pole generates a reduced magnetic field in the medium facing surface.
If the end of the main magnetic pole on the air-outflow side is not flat in the medium facing surface, the shape of bit pattern of the recording medium is distorted, and as a result, the linear recording density is reduced. Therefore, to improve the linear recording density, it is desirable that the end of the main magnetic pole on the air-outflow side be flat in the medium facing surface.
According to the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 2 of “Nikkei Electronics, Sep. 25, 2000 Issue (No. 779), p. 206”, however, the entire magnetic layer has to be made flat in order to flatten the air-outflow-side end of the main magnetic pole in the medium facing surface. This causes the head to have a square and long magnetic path. Such a structure makes the head inefficient in terms of the intensity of magnetic field and high-frequency characteristics.